The present disclosure relates to page-wide array (PWA) printers and to a method for printing in such printers.
In general, a PWA printer includes a print bar along which an array of nozzles is provided, the print bar extending the full width of the substrate (or medium) upon which an image is to be printed. Such an arrangement usually allows most of the width of the substrate to be printed simultaneously. The substrate or medium may be any sort of sheet-like or web-based medium, including paper, cardboard, plastic and textile.
The print bar is usually fixed within PWA printers and a substrate on which an image is to be printed is moved past the nozzles along a substrate transport path. The complete image is generally printed in a single printing pass.
The present disclosure intends to provide PWA printers with better printing performance.